I Wish
by Josh The Pleb
Summary: "Korra..?" Kuvira whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the Avatar, "Please forgive me... I was a fool... I- help me find Redemption" Kuvira slowly dozed off, 'I wish I could erase whatever I did in the past three years...' Regret fills Kuvira's heart as she looks into the error in her ways, thrown into the past, will she prevent herself from becoming the tyrant she once was?KxK
1. I Wish

**-I Wish-**

* * *

Kuvira's whole body spasmed in pain... she could barely move... the forest was enveloped in a dull purple glow as the Spirit Cannon swung towards her prone form. She barely had time to think-let alone attempt to move away from the weapon- as the cannon fired straight at her. She let out a soft and painful gasp, she was going to be blasted by her own weapon, a weapon she had created to satisfy her thirst for uniting the Earth Kingdom... No... The weapon was merely a way to demonstrate the power she had acquired. The United Republic never needed to be a part of the Earth Empire. The weapon merely showcased her unquenchable thirst for power, power that she did not even need.

The thud of footsteps echoed in her ears and before she could blink was in front of her, "Korra?" Her eyes widened, why was the Avatar saving her. Leaving her to die would have solved the problem. Kuvira would be dead and everyone would be happy... but Korra stepped into the line of fire anyway, her eyes glowing a blinding white as she energy-bent the Spirit beam. Arms outstretched, the Avatar stopped the purple beam from touching Kuvira.

A pinkish -purple dome began to form around the two of them as Korra grunted, the energy behind the weapon nearly too much for her to be able to handle. The sphere of energy began to expand as it began to envelop the center of the spirit wilds and before anyone knew what was happening, the city was impacted with a powerful explosion.

Dust and debris was sent into the air as suddenly the energy shot back to the epicenter of the explosion. All seemed calm for a second before a bright flash of light blinded the onlookers, a beam of energy shooting into the sky. A new spirit portal had opened in the middle of Republic City...

* * *

Opening her eyes, Korra was gazing at a purple reflection of herself with its eyes closed. Eventually, the image rippled and a reflection of Kuvira took its place. The void they were in faded out of existence and suddenly Korra felt herself falling... no… She was gently floating to the ground. She looked around for a moment... They were in the spirit world!

Kuvira never felt as cold as when she felt the light engulf her prone form, she felt like the weak and helpless eight year old girl Suyin had found in the alleyway, attempting to steal a couple of fruits from a roadside vendor to sate her hunger. Su had taken Kuvira to her home, nurtured her and how did she repay her adoptive mother? She forced Suyin and her sons to bow to _The Great Uniter_. She killed Suyin's son, her -fiancee- Kuvira captured Suyin's beloved city of Zaofu... she was a disgrace… the power got to her head. Her vision of a united Earth Kingdom clouded her judgment… she didn't deserve the Avatar saving her from the hell she brought herself to. She felt like she deserved worse than death!

* * *

Kuvira suddenly felt like she was falling, a pair of soft arms embrace her as they slowly floated to the ground, a feeling of warmth seeped into her, she felt arms embrace her tighter as she leaned into the comforting grip of whoever was holding her, driving away the bitter cold she felt herself lost in.

She slowly opened her eyes, not wanting the feeling of contentedness to leave her being. Her pale lifeless emerald orbs met a striking sea blue. She leaped away from Korra.

"What happened?" She blurted out, somehow already missing the warmth the Avatar gave off, "Are we dead?" She had no problem if she herself had passed into the afterlife, but the world needed the Avatar. She couldn't have been dead, the world was thrown into too much imbalance because of her own actions. If they were truly dead then- Kuvira had a hard time picturing what would happen to the physical world. Korra was in her Avatar state when she stopped the Spirit weapon, was the Avatar lineage gone?

Her musings were cut off by Korra soft words that gave her a semblance of hope, "No... we're okay." she said in a relieved tone, "But we are in the spirit world. All the energy from your weapon tore open a new portal and blasted us in." Kuvira stared at the Avatar dumbfounded. What had just happened would be nearly impossible to replicate, not many people can go around, claiming to have opened a gateway into the Spirit World.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Why would you save my life?! After everything I did to you!" She exclaimed tearfully, truly wanting to know the reason why the Avatar had saved her life.

Korra sighed, "I see myself in you" was all she said assuming that was all that was needed to be said.

"We are nothing alike!" Kuvira spat spitefully, Korra was a hero, she was just a War Criminal, a tyrant who deserved to rot in a prison isolated from the rest of the world. Korra restored balance to the world while she had just driven it to ashes in her quest for power. For what it was worth... Kuvira was willing to surrender, knowing what she had been doing had been wrong. "Yes we are..." Korra argued with her, firmly believing her resolve, "We are both and determined to succeed... sometimes without thinking..."

* * *

Korra took a seat beside the metal-bender, both too tired to do much else other than rest their aching selves. Leaning back, Korra made herself comfortable on the soft flowers they were on. Kuvira's heart-rate sped up as Korra snuggled closer to her, she let out a cute yawn, hugging the other female tighter semiconsciously, sending a deep scarlet shooting to Kuvira's cheeks. 'Not even Baatar made me feel this way... Am I..? Do I..? Do i like Korra?'

The fatigue took its toll on her, her head slumped slightly as she snuggled closer to Korra, her face heating up as she gazed into the pools of sapphire she never noticed until that very moment, Korra just stared into Kuvira's pools of pale emerald as she yawned again, "Good night..."

"Korra..?" Kuvira whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the Avatar, "Please forgive me... I was a fool... I- help me find Redemption" Kuvira slowly dozed off, 'I wish I could erase whatever I did in the past three years...'

Kuvira did not however, hear the other female whisper, "I already did... Kuvira... The moment you realized what you did was wrong... I knew there was still hope for you" her eyes closed as well, basking in the warmth the unconscious form of Kuvira emitted, "I wish we had met in different circumstances, we could have been best friends... or more... Maybe?"

* * *

**Well here is my first legend of Korra fanfiction after an uncertain amount of time with me being indecisive, on whether to write a Naruto fic or a Percy Jackson fic, I got this Idea into my head after watching the last episode of the series.**

**This can either be considered a oneshot, or you guys can wait for the next chapter which... Distorts... Things... AND REALITY AND SH!T GOES DOWN... Oops caps... Really though, *Spoiler Alert* time-travel is abound... With me being an absolute fanatic of time travel stories...*End Alert* **

**Well not much to say here except that the chapters will be around this length, give or take a few words, well... Unless i feel like i need to make up for lost time and i just speed through five episodes worth of content in one paragraph...**

**Point out grammar errors and stuff...**

**Swearing will be a minimum in this fic...**

**I am just listing off random points now...**

**BYE I guess...**

**KAPLAM!**


	2. Dark Chocolate

**-I Wish-**

* * *

_Kuvira did not however, hear the other female whisper, "I already did... Kuvira... The moment you realized what you did was wrong... I knew there was still hope for you" her eyes closed as well, basking in the warmth the unconscious form of Kuvira emitted, "I wish we had met in different circumstances, we could have been best friends... or more... Maybe?"_

* * *

Korra tiredly rubbed her eyes. She felt like she had been asleep for a _long _time. Ignoring the extreme exhaustion she felt in her aching limbs, she attempted to stand. She found herself unable to. Pain coarsed through her veins as she attempted to move over to a seated position.

She looked around, trying to comprehend her surroundings, he was on a bed... Her bed? Naga, her polar bear-dog, lied contentedly beside the mattress occasionally snoring softly, leading Korra into even more confusion.

"What happened?" she muttered to herself, "Wasn't I in the Spirit world with Kuv- Spirits! Where the heck is Kuvira!" she gasped out, trying to force herself out of the soft bed. As much as she tried, the intense pain stopped her from even rise to more than a sitting position, albeit heavily leaning on her elbows.

"Korra?" the door creaked open, Senna popping her head in, checking up on her daughter, "KORRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she rushed to her daughter, helping her up. "Mom?" Korra asked confused, she hadn't seen her mother in over six months. "What's going on? What am i doing here?" she asked her mother, making herself as comfortable as she could with the pain running through her body as she leaned against the wall.

"What do you mean dear?" her mother asked softly, "You were poisoned be the Red Lotus and have been staying here with us at home, for the past three weeks or so..." she said confused, "Oh no! Did you get amnesia too!" she frantically jumped to her feet concerned about her only daughter, "WHAT! No mom!" Korra was just as confused as her mother now, "I mean- I was just in the Spirit world after defeating Kuvira... I think I fell asleep..?" Senna shook her head, "Dear get some sleep... The poison must be messing with your mind... Get some rest." she made her way towards the door, "Good night Korra" she smiled lovingly at her daughter, "But-" Korra was cut off by her mother, "Let's discuss this in the morning with your father... It's late." Korra simply nodded, not wanting to exhaust herself even more than she already felt.

"Alright mom. Good night" Senna closed the door, leaving Korra to her own thoughts.

'Am I dreaming?' she contemplated, 'No... The pain I feel it too real' a figurative light-bulb went off in Korra's head, 'Mom said I was home for only three weeks... But I stayed here for nearly three years...' Korra groaned, 'What is going on!" she decided to give the matter a rest and closed her eyes, 'Maybe I am dreaming?' she dozed off into sleep.

* * *

_**/Dreamscape/**_

* * *

_"Korra..?" Kuvira whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the Avatar, "Please forgive me... I was a fool... I- help me find Redemption" Kuvira slowly dozed off, 'I wish I could erase whatever I did in the past three years...' _

_Kuvira did not however, hear the other female whisper, "I already did... Kuvira... The moment you realized what you did was wrong... I knew there was still hope for you" her eyes closed as well, basking in the warmth the unconscious form of Kuvira emitted, "I wish we had met in different circumstances, we could have been best friends... or more... Maybe?"_

* * *

_**/End/**_

* * *

Korra woke up with a start, 'Am I-? Did we-? It can't be... It's not possible... I am sent back in time!' she took in her surroundings again, 'yep... Still at home... But how... Our wish was granted? Was because of the Spirit portal opening?' Korra honestly had no idea what was going on.

'Kuvira!' she gasped softly to herself, 'Was she returned also... If no then I have to stop her from letting her power get to her head!' she blushed as she remembered her words before she fell asleep, 'Do I want to be 'more than friends' with Kuvira? She is really pretty' Korra mentally slapped her mouth shut, 'Did I just think that?!' her eyes widened, 'It must be the poison messing with my mind' she reassured herself, but a naging feeling was telling her that there was more that met the eye.

* * *

Kuvira groggily opened her eyes, she expected to find herself in a jail cell somewhere or at least beside the Avatar where she had fallen asleep, but instead here eyes were greeted with a familiar pale green ceiling that she had nearly forgotten over the past three years, "Where am I?" she asked herself, the smell of fresh lemon filled her senses, "Am I in my apartment?" she looked around, getting off her bed and stretching herself, wincing at the cracks she heard.

She walked around until she was met with a full body mirror, her hair was loose, falling down to her mid-back, a few bangs over her forehead, she was clan in a pair of green and white striped pajamas and she found herself to be looking... Younger?" her hand moved up to her cheeks, none of the scars she received while fighting the Avatar were present, leaving her face smooth and untouched.

She remembered her words before she had fallen asleep "I wish I could erase whatever I did in the past three years..." she whispered to herself. Was it true, had the fates smiled down at her, could she reverse all the wrongs she did, while still keeping all the good she did in her life?

She made a mad dash to Suyin's room, which was not too fat away, considering that she lived practically with the matriarch of Zaofu. "SU!" she called, heavily knocking on her door.

When a slightly disheveled Suyin opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to fund herself wrapped in a tight hug from her 'adopted daughter', "Kuvira? What are you doing here?" Suyin noticed that Kuvira was still in her night-clothes, "Come in, it must be chilly out there" she let the guard into her house, seating her on the couch while she brewed some hot coffee for herself and her unexpected guest.

Kuvira was uncharacteristically bubble, like she just found a lover or maybe she was promoted? Was she possessed be a super cheerful sprit? Su shook her head at the nonsense she was thinking, Kuvira wasn't promoted, she had just woken up by the looks of things, and she most certainly wasn't possessed by an evil spirit, 'Did she find herself a lover or something?' Su asked herself, making a mental note to ask Kuvira why she seemed so joyous.

Suyin placed a bar of dark chocolate beside the cup of coffee, 'Maybe I can bribe her with chocolate?" Su chuckled to herself, of course she was going to bribe Kuvira with the dark chocolate, the nineteen year old would even change her diet to dark chocolate if given the chance.

"So... Why the good mood?' Su asked, subconsciously dangling the bar of chocolate in front of Kuvira's nostrils, causing the girl in her late-teens to inch closer towards the treat. "I'm just happy that I am able to prevent something that would have been terrible if I hadn't done anything." she grinned, "Su? May I borrow your radio or your Sato-fone. I need to make an urgent call to the southern water tribe, "Sure, I guess" Su dug into her pocket and pilled out the latest invention of Future Industries, the Sato-fone. It was basically a piece of hollow platinum, with an antenna jutting out from the right corner of the device. It had twelve buttons facing the front face and a small monochrome screen which could display when the phone received a radio signal. It was basically a wireless radio you could carry in your pocket. It was a shame only world leaders had access to the prototype.

She punched in some buttons and placed the device by her ears, for some reason, the main radio office did not respond the first few times she tried, finally she heard a soft voice on the other side of the line, "Suyin?" the voice of Senna reached Kuvira's ears, "Ma'am I would like to speak with your daughter please" she said as politely as she could, not wishing to offend the Avatar's mother.

"Is this Kuvira?" the metal-bender was confused, was Korra expecting her call. She had initially called to find out whether the Avatar had been sucked into the past too, but her doubts were cleared when a voice came from the other side of the line, "Kuvira?"

* * *

**Well that a wrap...**

**Here lies the second chapter of 'I Wish'**

**If you guys are confused about anything, send me a PM or leave a review down below.**

**I think i spent way too long describing the Sato-fone to you guys... I mean most of you should know what an old cellphone would look like.**

**Yes I gave Kuvira a Dark Chocolate craving (oops, I almost said fetish... not really though...) and she is overly happy cuz i felt in a good mood while writing this chapter. well that and he face that she is able to prevent herself from going BATSHITCRAZY!**

**I also really want to eat Dark chocolate right about now...**

**Well while I ramble on about completely useless stuff that no one cares about you guys can go ahead and leave a review or something**

**See ya later doods...**

**And girl-doods... Can't forget girl-doods...**

* * *

**KAPLAM!**


	3. Radio-fone

**-I Wish-**

* * *

"_Is this Kuvira?" the metal-bender was confused, was Korra expecting her call. She had initially called to find out whether the Avatar had been sucked into the past too, but her doubts were cleared when a voice came from the other side of the line, "Kuvira?"_

* * *

"Korra!" the metal-bender exclaimed excitedly, surprising Su, 'she called the Avatar?' she mused, 'but why?' Su decided to pull another bar of chocolate and bribe the story out of Kuvira, Su grinned evilly, her grip on the bar of chocolate tightening.

"Let me just start by saying this..." Korra took a deep breath, "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" the shout was loud enough to send away a few pigeon-ducks who were perched on a nearby tree. "Glad to met you too..." Kuvira muttered sourly.

"Now that I got that out of my system..." Korra composed herself, "Kuvira, do you have any Idea what is going on?" Kuvira shook her head, momentarily forgetting that Korra couldn't see her, "Not really... I mean, I just woke up and rushed over to Su's place 'cause she is the only one who owns a Sato-fone in Zaofu" she said sheepishly causing the Bei Fong to glare at her, 'If only she would simply visit for the heck of it...' Su's internal turmoil was put to rest when she saw the confused yet worried expression on Kuvira's face, 'something must be wrong...'

"Hmm... Korra began, "Hey Kuvira? Think you could like come over to the Southern Water Tribe... My movement is... Limited currently..." Kuvira nodded, again forgetting about the Sato-fone 'Damn Technology' she cursed mentally, "Is it the poison?" she asked slightly concerned, Korra chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah... I don't have the energy to try and metal bend it out yet."

Su interrupted Kuvira, "Poison? But I thought I had removed the all poison from the Avatar's bloodstream after her fight with Zaheer" she sounded confused, Kuvira had to think fast, "Oh yeah..." she began "I had received a letter yesterday from Avatar Korra stating that some of the poison is still inside her, but she is too weak to be able to metal-bend it out. She invited me to the South Pole to help her, seeing as we became" she coughed, "Close friends after the fight with Zaheer, after I saved her father" that did not actually happen but she hoped that Korra would call her bluff she also wondered how Korra would react to being called the ex-dictator's 'close friend'

Suyin looked thoughtful for a moment, "If that is the case then set sail to the South Pole immediately Kuvira. I assume that was the reason you made the call is it not? Because Korra sent you a letter about the poison still in her body." Kuvira nodded, just accepting Su's theory and not wanting to arouse her suspicion.

She took the Sato-fone back to her ear, "Great save..." Korra muttered softly, "I should probably hang up now... My mom is calling in for lunch" Kuvira remembered that the South Pole was nearly five hours ahead of the western part of the Earth Kingdom where Zaofu was. Kuvira remembered all the horrible things she did, turning into a tyrant, a dictator, a total and complete b!tch. 'At least I can try to change all that now...' she smiled to herself

* * *

The first half of Korra's day was rather uneventful. She decided to keep the fact that she was sent back in time to herself and instead decided to contact Kuvira, 'I hope all goes well' she whispered to herself as she wheeled over to the central radio office of the Southern Water tribe. "Oh right... I broke Dad's Sato-fone last week..." she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

She wheeled herself over to where her mother was, in the kitchen. "Mom, I'm kinda expecting a call from Zaofu, either from Su or a girl named Kuvira. Senna simply nodded and smiled, it was nice to see her daughter find some more friends. "Of course dear" she smiled at her daughter, "I'll inform you if I receive a radio-signal from Zaofu." Korra nodded appreciatively, "Thanks mom" she hugged her mother as best she could while seated on her wheelchair, "Don''t mention it Korra. Run along now" Senna attempted to mask the subtle nudge at her daughter's inability to move around freely. "Haha mom. Very funny" Korra pouted wheeling herself out of the Kitchen. Senna chuckled, "Hope you get better soon Korra..."

A few moments later, she heard a light hum come from the radio room, "that must be the call from Zaofu" Senna muttered to herself, making her way to the room in question.

Recognizing the signal coming from Zaofu, she picked up the receiver, "Suyin?" she called into the phone, it wasn't the matriarch of the city of metal though, the voice sounded much younger, 'must be this Kuvira girl.' she thought to herself, . "Ma'am I would like to speak with your daughter please" the voice said, sounding overly polite, like she was trying not to offend the wife of the chief of the Southern Water tribe.

Senna spoke into the receiver again, confirming the identity of the person on the other line, "Is this Kuvira?" Senna took the girl's pause as an opportunity to call her daughter and handing her the receiver, "It's Kuvira" she said to her daughter.

"Kuvira?" Korra spoke softly into the receiver, unsure of whether Kuvira was also sent to the past like she was. Korra noted that Senna was out of earshot from the corner of her eyes.

"Korra!" the Kuvira's voice excitedly greeted her, probably surprising Su seeing as Kuvira was probably around the Bei Fong. At that moment, Korra knew that Kuvira was in the same predicament that she was in. "Let me just start by saying this..." Korra took a deep breath, "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" she could hear the sound of utensils falling to the ground, 'Oops'

"Now that I got that out of my system..." Korra composed herself, "Kuvira, do you have any Idea what is going on?" after a brief pause, she got a reply, "Not really... I mean, I just woke up and rushed over to Su's place 'cause she is the only one who owns a Sato-fone in Zaofu" Kuvira's voice sounded flustered, like she was embarrassed about going to her 'mother's' house just to make a Sato-fone call.

"Hmm... Korra scratched her head in thought, "Hey Kuvira? Think you could like come over to the Southern Water Tribe... My movement is... Limited currently..." she attempted to move her legs but the pain coursing through them prevented her from moving them more than a few inches.

"Is it the poison?" Kuvira's voice sounded slightly concerned, Korra just chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah... I don't have the energy to try and metal bend it out yet." Korra heard Su's voice carry over to the Sato-fone, "Poison? But I thought I had removed the all poison from the Avatar's bloodstream after her fight with Zaheer" she sounded confused and slightly peeved that she hadn't been able to remove all the poison from Korra's body.

Kuvira's quick thinking came into play, "Oh yeah..." she began "I had received a letter yesterday from Avatar Korra stating that some of the poison is still inside her, but she is too weak to be able to metal-bend it out. She invited me to the South Pole to help her, seeing as we became" she coughed, "Close friends after the fight with Zaheer, after I saved her father" Korra was honestly impressed at Kuvira's quick thinking, 'must be how she was able to convince most of the Earth States into the Earth Empire. She honestly did not mind being called Kuvira's 'close friend' it sounded oddly nice to think of Kuvira as a close friend, her words before they fell asleep came back to her

_"I wish we had met in different circumstances, we could have been best friends... or more... Maybe?"_

A deep scarlet blush adorned Korra's face at that moment, "Great save..." Korra muttered softly, "I should probably hang up now... My mom is calling in for lunch" Senna wasn't actually calling Korra, it was just that the memory tongue tied her, making conversing with the the metal-bender awkward, "Korra, I'm going to be setting sail for the South pole in a few hours... Don't fall asleep i guess?" Korra nodded to herself, "Don't worry... Not like sleeping is _easy _with this pain coursing through my veins" she spoke bitterly, "Oh my gosh Korra, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Korra cut her off, "Don't worry Kuvi, I make sure to stay awake _just for you._" she added an unnecessarily playful tone to her voice, "Oh shut up!" Kuvira hung up the call, leaving Korra to herself as she placed the receiver back, "Tonight is going to be interesting..." she had no idea how the night was going to turn out.

* * *

**Well i dont have much to say this time around so i am going to be keeping this kinda short.**

**By this, i mean the author's note... Not the story...**

**Silly Monkey-frogs...**

**Anyway i guess that's all I have in this chapter...**

**Dotdotdot...**

**LOL...**

**KAPLAM!**


End file.
